Fang's Obsession
by Ella Martenez
Summary: Fang gets a new chair! And he falls in love with it! But does he get a bit too carried away...? ONE SHOT! SO FUNNY! YOU MUST READ IT! Fax if you squint...


**Hi! Came up with this one meself! _Yu-huh...sure..._ This is Ratchet! The annoying bull-headed boy! _Boy, don't I feel loved. _What do you want me to do? Oh! I know! *bear huggehs Ratchet* I wub you Ratchet! Better? _*gags* Ewwww! Cooties! _Shut up Ratchet.**

**Here ya go!**

**Chapter 1**

**FPOV**

This is heaven. I'm sitting here in my bedroom, at my desk, typing away. Though I must admit, my back hurts a lot. I have to use the wooden chair from the dinning room table until my chair gets here. My NEW chair, that Dr.M ordered for me online. I hope my back stops hurting.

"Fang! The chair's here!" I heard Max yell. I stood and walked out, nodding to Max. She rolled her eyes and smiled. I walked to the door and grabbed the heavy box by the door. Ugh...this is gonna be a lot of work.

**~I such a doctor! Controlling time like this! _Does that make me Rose Tyler?_ Shut up Ratchet.~**

Ugh...that was a lot of work. My back hurts way worse now. I hope this chair helps... I walked into my room and moved the wooden chair aside. I flipped my hair out of my eyes, getting a bit annoyed with my "Luscious locks", as Maxie-kins puts it. I sat down and...my back felt a lot better! Geez...why didn't this thing get here sooner? I love this chair! I sank down in it and fell into La La Land. **_  
_**

_**TWO HOURS LATER**_

Augh...that was the best. Nap. EVER. I slowly stood and stretched, smiling. I walked out of my room to see if Max would let me marry my chair.

"Max, I was wondering if I cou-" I stopped when I saw Max napping in a chair. Wait...that chair looks comfy... hold up, am I getting jealous of a CHAIR?! No way... I walked out and shook off all the crazy thoughts I was having.

...

I CAN'T TAKE IT! I quickly ran into the dinning room and grabbed one of the chairs. I slowly tiptoed back into Max's room, staying quiet. I slowly set the chair down and picked up Max, bridal style. She was limp. She rolled over in my arms, now facing me. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks. I looked away, remembering the task at hand. I slowly walked over to Max's bed, laying her down on it and standing up straight. She grabbed one of her HUGE pillows (they're about as big as me!) and snuggled with it. She looked kinda cute like that... Whatever, remember your mission!

I walked back and grabbed the rolling comfy chair and put the wooden chair where the comfy chair was. I picked up the comfy chair, and walked back to my room. I set it down in front of Comfy Chair #1, and sat on #1, propping my feet up on #2. I smiled.

I have a long, hard mission ahead of me.

_**TWO WEEKS LATER**_

**MPOV**

"FLOOOOOOCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!" I heard Mom call. I slowly stood and walked out into the dinning room.  
I saw Iggy, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel standing in front of my mom.

"Ok, who took my dinning room chairs?!" Mom snapped, glaring at all of us. I shrugged. I heard a chorus of "Not me"s sound from the flock. I saw Fang looking guilty, as he dashed into his room.

"Fang?" My mom asked, following him. The remaining flock followed. We walked into Fang's room. There, he had his back up to his closet door with his arms out to his sides.

"What's in there?" I asked wearily. He grinned shakily.

"Surely not every chair in the house that I've been stealing for the past few weeks..." I huffed and yanked him aside and threw the closet door open. Suddenly...CHAIR. A whole bunch of chairs fell on my. Rolling chairs, wooden chairs...is that an electric chair? Whatever... I heard my mom facepalm.

"Fang, you need serious help."

_**LOLhahadatwassoooooliketotallyfunnyletmegonowright nowbeforeIkillyouhahaLOLthatwouldbefunlol**_**...WAT. Teehee...nooothing...O.o**** I got inspired by a true experience! At a little mini-concert, I was fighting my mom for a chair, and I WON! Then my mom went to go sit in a much comfier chair and I got jelly...  
**

_**~Fly On**_

_**Santa**_

**Whoops, wrong one!**

_**~Fly On**_

_**The crazy Ella who gets jealous of chairs**_

**Why do I get the feeling Ratchet is doing this...*hogties Ratchet* Mffffff...  
**

_**~Mff Mf**_

_**Mffffff**_

**AUGH! *traps Ratchet in a pokemon ball* There we go!  
**

**~Fly On**

**Ella**


End file.
